She said, she said?
by bellamia95
Summary: When Olivia receives a call from two sisters, and the girls tell Olivia two different stories, she must decide who to believe.  Will Olivia choose the right story, or will her mistake send the girls back home to hell?
1. The Call

**A/N:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I only own the Locke family, the rest goes to Dick Wolfe.**

**This is only my second story, but I hope you still enjoy it. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SVU Precinct 11: 35 pm.<strong>

Olivia is sitting at her desk going through some paper work. She finishes stacking it in a pile on the corner of her desk, and looks up at Elliot in shock.

"What?" Elliot asks with concern.

"I'm done with my paper work."

"That's a first." he says with a chuckle.

"Well, it's before midnight, so I'm going home. Night." Olivia begins to walk out the door after gathering her things, when her phone rings.

"Maybe not." Elliot says with a smirk.

Olivia flashes him a glance and then answers her phone. "Benson"

"Olivia, we have a call from a young girl that says she needs to talk to the police, she sounds like she's locked in a room" explains the 911 operator.

"Page me through" Olivia waits for the familiar beep telling her that she's been connected. "Hello?"

"You have to help me please!" cries a young girl "I can't-" the girl doesn't finish but starts to hyperventilate.

"Okay sweetie, calm down, whats wro-" Olivia is cut off by the sound of two young girls arguing in whispers.

"Stop, give me the phone, who did you call?" said the older of the two. "Stop, I need to talk to the police woman, she can help us!" said the younger. "Shut up! They're going to hear you, give me the phone already!" replied the older.

"Hello, girls?" Olivia tried to get back in the conversation.

"Hi, who is this?" snaps the older girl.

"My name is Olivia Benson, can you tell me whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I don't know what Lilly told you, but we're fine."

Olivia hears the girl gasp with pain. "Sweetie, please tell me what's wrong, I can help"

"No you can't, nothing is wrong."

Olivia hears the younger girl talk again. "Sara! Look at your stomach, what happened?" "It's nothing Lilly, just keep quiet" said the older girl.

"Sara? What happened to your stomach?" Olivia knew it wasn't good whatever it was.

"No- nothing... my parents were fighting over a gun and I tried to stop them and it fired and hit me in the side" the girls breathing was getting shorter now.

"Okay honey, I need you to find any piece of clothing and put pressure on your stomach okay? Where are you?"

"We locked ourselves in the closet, I have my sweatshirt, does that work?" said Sara starting to lose it.

"Yes, that's perfect. Now I want you to stay in the closet, I'm sending an ambulance and some police to your house, and I will be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Uh-huh..." Sara was beginning to slip into unconsciousness.

"Lilly" Olivia somewhat shouted so the other girl could hear her through the phone. Lilly took the phone from her sisters hand.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do, don't let your sister go to sleep, do whatever you can to keep her eyes open okay?"

"Okay...bye" The line went dead and Olivia put the phone down.

"Am I coming with you?" Elliot said after he had been listening to the whole conversation on speaker phone.

"You bet."

Olivia and Elliot grab their coats and head out to the squad car while calling an ambulance and back up.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Tell me if I should update, the more reviews, the quicker I update. :) So don't forget to rate and review!<strong>


	2. But She Said?

**A/N: I only own the Locke family. Getting hints of E/O! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Locke Residence 11:48 p.m<strong>

Olivia and Elliot pull up to the house along with their back up and the ambulance. They grab their guns and approach the door, knocking 3 times.

"Mr and Mrs Locke, NYPD open the door!" shouted Elliot.

They hear whispers and movement inside. "Open the door!" yells Olivia. There I silence and Elliot kicks down the door to see a couple sitting on the couch watching television like nothing has happened.

"Mr and Mrs Locke?" Elliot asks confused.

"Yes?"

"Could you two please stand up?" The two stand up from the couch and walks over to Elliot and Olivia. They pull out their handcuffs and put them on the couple.

"You are under arrest for criminal possession of a weapon, and endangerment of a child. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

Elliot continues to read them their rights as they protest and struggle, and him and another officer lead them out to the car.

Olivia locates the staircase and proceeds upstairs.

"Sara? Lilly?" Olivia gently whispers trying not to startle the children.

"In here..." she hears a soft voice say from a nearby closet.

Olivia opens the door and see's two girls huddled together, one putting pressure on the others stomach.

"She's lost a lot of blood..." says Lilly almost crying.

"Shhhh... sweetie I know, it's going to be okay" she says to the young girl. "I need a stretcher!" Olivia calls down.

Elliot and two ambulance responders come running up the stairs. Elliot gently lifts the wounded girl onto the stretcher, and the men carry her down to the ambulance.

"Where are you taking Sara?" demanded Lilly.

"She has to go to the hospital so they can fix her stomach" said Elliot. "We should get you checked out too, just in case."

Elliot lifts Lilly out of the closet and carries her down stairs. Olivia strokes the girls hair while keeping her other hand on the small of Elliot's back.

When they left the house, they noticed that Cragen had arrived, the Locke's had been taken back to the station, and the ambulance had taken Sara to Mercy hospital.

Olivia and Elliot proceeded to their car and Elliot set Lilly in the back. She had a terrified look on her face, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"We're going to take you to the hospital now so we can make sure your okay" Olivia said lowering herself to the girls level.

The girl slightly nodded and Olivia went to join Elliot in the front when she felt something grab her wrist. She turned around to see Lilly holding onto her hand for dear life.

"Will you sit back here with me?" she asked slightly hopeful.

Olivia studied the girls expression. "Of course" she said with a smile.

Olivia got in the back with Lilly and rubbed her back to comfort her all the way to the hospital.

**Mercy General Hospital 12:20 a.m**

Olivia stayed with Lilly the whole time the doctor cleaned her sisters blood off her, examined her arms and legs, took her blood pressure, and monitored her breathing. There were a few bruises and scratches on her, but Lilly said they were from soccer.

The doctor left the room and Lilly and Olivia were left there to talk.

"So Lilly, how old are you?" asked Olivia.

"I'm 11, I'm in 5th grade!" she said with glee.

"Very cool, so why were you and Sara in the closet?"

"We..we were playing hide and seek. I was in the closet originally and then Sara came and found me" Olivia read the girls body language and knew she was lying.

"At 11:30 on a school night?" Olivia said leading the girl to tell her "Then why did you call me and say you needed help?"

Lilly looked around and started to tear up.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" Olivia knew she was about to get something out of her.

"Because... because my parents were hurting Sara!" she sobbed.

"What do you mean they were "hurting" her?"

"They started yelling at each other like usual, so I went and hid in the closet because I hate it when they fight, so I always go in there. Sara was in the shower, and when she got out, she heard them fighting and knew I was in the closet. She sat with me in the closet for about 20 minutes, and then she went downstairs to stop them"

Lilly was now allowing her tears to fall over the edge of her dark brown eyes.

"Then what happened?" Olivia gently asked.

"I came out of the closet so I could see what was going on. Then Sara tried to get them to stop fighting but all they did was start yelling at her, and telling her that they wouldn't have to fight if she would be more perfect like me" she got quieter. "I hate it when they say that...I'm not perfect."

She sat in silence for awhile before remembering what she was telling the detective.

"Then Sara told them she wished they weren't her parents, and that's when dad took out a gun and fired at her, so I ran back into the closet and called 911" she finished her story with a sigh and tears in her eyes.

Olivia was shocked in hearing this because Sara had told her that her parents were fighting OVER the gun, and that it had ACCIDENTLY fired and hit her.

"Honey, are you sure your dad fired AT her, or did it hit Sara on accident?"

"He shot it right at her! I saw it! Is she going to be okay?" Lilly was now starting to calm down.

Olivia locked the girl into a hug. "Yes, she is going to be just fine. My partner is going to take you back to the station now so you can rest and then visit your sister when she wakes up from surgery."

"Okay, thank you detective Benson" Lilly said with a smile.

"Call me Olivia" she smiled back.

"Okay, that's a pretty name. Thank you for helping my sister and I, I really like you"

Olivia became as still as rock, she had talked for too long, the bond had formed. Lilly walked to the door where Elliot was and he put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Let's stop at your house so you can get some clothes." he said as they turned to walk out the door.

He squeezed Olivia's shoulder to bring her back to reality.

"Liv, don't get too attached, you know better" he whispered.

"I know I know, don't worry about it, I'm not" she said, locking her eyes on his beautiful deep blue ones.

Elliot and Lilly walked out the hospital room and Olivia stood up to go wait for Sara to be out of surgery.

As she sat down in the waiting room, she realized two things. One, she already loved these girls and was willing to fight for them, and Two, she wanted Elliot Stabler and she wanted him now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you think is telling the truth, and what else have their parents been doing to them? And will Olivia get Elliot? Don't forget to review and you'll find out!<strong>


	3. Wait, What?

**HELLO ALL! **I know, I have been gone for AGESSSSSSS, and I wish I could give you some magical excuse that would make you not hate me...but i don't have an excuse...I just kinda forgot I even had these to update until I stumbled across the files on my computer. So finally updated it, but I doubt any of you care, you probably gave up on me long ago, but i'll just leave this update here anyway...enjoy! 

* * *

><p><strong>Mercy General Hospital 2:45 am<strong>

Olivia's POV

As I watch Elliot and Lilly leave the hospital, I can't help viewing them as my family, but I know that they aren't...and never will be. I go and sit in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room that my rear is all too familiar with, and wait for Sara to come out of surgery.

I don't know when I fell asleep, or how long I had been asleep, but I was suddenly awoken by my captain, Cragen, tapping my shoulder. I looked up at him with tired eyes before I registered that he needed to talk to me.

"Cragen. I thought you were back at the station with the girls' parents?"

"I was. But then I put Fin and Munch on the job so I could come talk to you."

"Oh, well Sara is still in surgery, and Elliot took Lilly back to her house to get a change of clothes, and then he's taking her to the station so she can get some sleep."

"The station?"

"Yes, the stati-oh..." _shit _I thought to myself. "The parents are there aren't they?"

"Uh, huh."

"Okay, um, crap crap crap. Okay, the Locke's live about an hour away from here, and then the station is another half an hour, so if I leave now and put the sirens on so I can go over the speed limit, I should be able to get to the house in time to tell Elliot-"

"Olivia wh-

"And then I'll just have him bring her back here so she doesn't have to go to the station, but we shouldn't really bring her back here either, but she can't stay at her house-"

"Olivia you need-"

"What am I still doing here I have to get-"

"Olivia!"

I must have been in some sort of trance or something because I was unaware of my surroundings until I heard Cragen yell my name. I snap my head up and realize I had been rambling and pacing and my breath was getting quicker and shallower. When he saw that he had my attention, he continued.

"Olivia, you need to sit and calm down. You won't be able to help at all if you have a panic attack. Now, instead of driving all the way to the house, why don't you just call Elliot and tell him not to take Lilly to the station?"

"Call him? Oh, yeah...that makes sense."

"Okay, I will drive over anyway, but you call Elliot and tell him not to take the girl to the station. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"And Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember not to get too attached right? They will be fine, we won't let any harm come to these girls"

"Okay, I'm going to call Elliot now."

Cragen rushes out the door to the car to try to cut Elliot off, and I take out my phone to call Elliot. I call him once and it goes to voice-mail. I call him 4 more times, each one going to voice-mail. Finally I call Cragen to tell him that Elliot won't answer his phone but I left a message. He tells me to keep calling, but he is on his way to the house now. As I wait for Sara to get out of surgery, I keep calling Elliot, and it keeps going to voice-mail. Finally I get too angry with Elliot and give up calling him, if he didn't pick up the first 20 times, he wasn't going to pick up the second 20 times. It seems like Sara has been in surgery for ages, so I ask the receptionist at the front desk if she knows how much longer, and she says that Sara should be out of surgery in half an hour. I sit back down, Cragen's and Elliot's words repeating in my head, "_Liv, don't get too attached, you know better_" "_Remember not to get too attached right?_". Why were they telling me this? I know not to get attached. I have been doing this for 8 years. No, who am I kidding...I am attached, and that isn't good. A voice shakes me out of my memories.

"Detective Benson?"

"Yes? Is Sara out of surgery?"

"She got out about 10 minutes ago, her vitals are stable, and she's on pain medication. She is doing extremely well for somebody who just got shot in the stomach. If she recovers on track, we should be able to release her in about 5 days."

"Thank you doctor, can I see her?"

"Of course, room 411."

"Thank you."

"Oh and detective? Sara had a few questionable bruises on her arms and legs, thought you should know"

"Thank you."

When I walk into Sara's room, I see an IV in her arm, and bandage around her head. _The doctor didn't say anything about that... _I walk over and take a seat on a chair by her bedside and analyze her face. Even though she is on pain medication, and is asleep, she still looks like she is in so much pain, but it's emotional pain. I need to talk to her and the sooner the better, so I gently nudge her awake.

"Sara? Honey? Can you wake up for me?"

She starts to stir and slowly wakes up, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room and how she feels. She seems confused at first and then she realized she has no clue where she is and starts to panic.

"Where- where am I?"

"Sara honey-

"What about Lilly? Where is she?"

"Sara, calm down, shhh it's okay. Just lay back down. You're in the hospital. You're sister is with my partner, shes fine." _I hope. _"You remember me, from the phone?"

"Yeah, Olivia right?"

"Yes. Good."

"Olivia? You're going to ask me about what happened aren't you?"

"Yes I am, it's my job, but we can start will some simple stuff to ease the tension, how's that?"

Nod.

"So, how old are you Sara?"

"14."

"Okay, what's your favorite movie?"

"Ummm...Howls Moving Castle!"

"Oh, sounds interesting, I'll be sure to look it up. What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Probably read, or write...or eat"

A giggle. This is good.

"Okay umm what is-"

"Olivia? Can we just get to the point now? I'm done easing tension."

"Okay, do you want to tell me what happened? Because honestly I'm confused, you are telling me one story and Lilly is telling me a completely different story."

"You talked to Lilly?"

"Yes I did, and her story was remotely different from yours."

"She's a liar. She lies about everything, she says it's her 'imagination' but really she just likes to draw attention to herself."

"So you're telling me that your dad didn't shoot you?"

"Well he did, I already told you that, but it was an accident."

"Well Lilly said he aimed it right at you and shot it."

"She wasn't even there! She was in the closet!"

I wanted to believe her I really did, and I know that little kids are prone to lying and using their 'imagination', but it just doesn't seem like something a kid would make up. I'm getting frustrated, so I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Olivia? Are you mad at me?"

"No, sweetie, I'm just frustrated because I don't' know who to believe"

"Believe me! I'm telling you, my parents were arguing and then got a gun involved, and I went downstairs to tell them to stop because they were scaring Lilly and the trigger slipped and it shot me."

"Why didn't your parents help you?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Because they didn't care? Because you aren't perfect enough to be worth their time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lilly told me that your parents think she's perfect, and wish you were more like her..."

"Yeah they do...cause Lilly likes all the normal girly stuff like dresses and shopping and pink, and hates sports cause they make you dirty and sweaty. Then there's me, who likes climbing trees and wearing jeans and t shirts and doesn't like shopping unless it's for groceries."

Hate's sports? Then why did she play soccer? And that is nothing to hate your child over.

"I see. Wait, but if Lilly hates sports, why does she play soccer?"

"What? You crazy? She doesn't play soccer. Did she tell you she did?"

"Yeah, she had some bruises and scratches on her arms and legs, but she said they were from playing soccer."

"Haha, see I told you! She is a compulsive liar!"

"Well then where did the bruises come from?"

"I don't know...honestly I don't. Wait, do you think our parents hit us?"

"I have to ask, part of the job."

"Well they don't. That is crazy."

I am getting nowhere, and I know she is lying. If I push her any harder though she is going to shut me out completely.

"Okay Sara, I'm going to go check on your sister and my partner. I'll bring Lilly back in awhile to see you okay? So don't go anywhere."

"Yes, because that is totally possible."

**The Locke Residence**

Elliot's POV

"Lilly come on! You've been up there for 10 minutes, I think that's long enough to grab some clothes!"

We arrived at at the house not too long ago and she has been up there for ages. Now that I think about it, I haven't really heard much movement. Or dresser drawers closing, or closet doors shutting. She hasn't responded to me either. I try again.

"Lilly!"

Still no answer. Ahh, time to investigate. I ascend up the stairs into the hallway and look into what I suspect to be Lilly's room, but she isn't in there. I turn around and then I see it. Lilly is sitting on the floor in front of the closet where they had been hiding, staring at the remains of her sisters blood on the carpet. I quickly walk over to her, trying not to scare her. She's crying.

"Lilly...come on sweetie, you shouldn't look at that."

"She's dead, she's dead. She left me. And it's all my fault."

"Lilly she isn't dead. She is at the hospital with Olivia." _Actually I didn't know anything, for all I knew, she could be dead. _"Come on."

I pick her up off the ground and she curls into me and I can feel her tears soaking into my blazer. I carry her down the stairs and out to the car, and place her in the back seat along with her fresh clothes, and start driving to the precinct.

**Olivia's Car**

Olivia's POV

Now I have to get to the precinct so I can get check up on Lilly and see if she wants to go see Sara in the hospital. Lilly. Precinct. Elliot. Crap. I look at my phone, he still hasn't called me back. I call Cragen and tell him that Elliot still hasn't called me back to tell me he got my messages, and he tells me that he isn't at the house anymore either. I call him again, and still no answer. Well isn't this going to turn out to be a lovely morning.

**The Precinct**

Elliot's POV

When I finally pull into the station about half an hour later, I look back to see Lilly sleeping, using her clothes as a pillow. Her face is flushed from all the crying and panic, yet she looks peaceful, and I really don't want to wake her, but I must. I open up the back door and shake her gently until she wakes up. She holds her clothes in one hand, and my hand in the other as we walk into the elevator. It seems weird that Olivia hasn't called me to tell me how Sara is doing or just to check in, so I decide to check my phone. Crap. It's been on silent this whole time. And I have 40 missed calls from Olivia. I listen to them one after another.

"_Elliot, answer your phone."_

"_Elliot, come on, you need to pick up."_

"_Elliot! This isn't funny anymore, come on, this is serious"_

"_Elliot, you are making me really angry."_

"_Fine, don't answer me, but whatever you do DO NOT TAKE LILLY TO THE PRECINCT."_

Well that can't be good...I listen to the last message as we step out of the elevator onto our floor.

"_Elliot! DO NOT TAKE HER THERE! Her parents are there getting questioned!"_

At that moment, several things happen simultaneously. Lilly and I walk into the hall, Fin walks out of the room with her parents, and Lilly locks eyes with her parents. Oh, and did I mentioned they weren't handcuffed?

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo Cliffhanger for you! I am going to try to update again soon, because now I remembered that I have these fics to update and I know where I am going with this story. Also be looking out for some of my Klaine stories that I will most likely be writing soon. TA TA!


	4. Truth Be Told

**AN: I'm so soorrrry! I have been gone for like 8 months or something like that. I suck. I royaly suck and I'm sorry. I feel really guilty so I decided I just had to update even though I'm sure nobody even reads this anymore. I don't think it's really anything special. But enjoy it none the less. Now go! Read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>At that moment, several things happen simultaneously. Lilly and I walk into the hall, Fin walks out of the room with her parents, and Lilly locks eyes with her parents. Oh, and did I mentioned they weren't handcuffed? <em>

As soon as Lilly saw her parents she advanced on them, furious at what they had done to her sister. "How could you?" she started hitting her dads stomach "Why'd you hurt her so ba-"

Before Elliot could get to her to pull her back her dad had punched her square in the mouth. She fell to the floor instantly and by the time Fin restrained the father he had delivered a kick to her ribs. "You keep your mouth shut." he growled at her before him and his wife were ushered away by Fin.

Lilly was curled into herself on the ground crying from the pain from both impacts. Elliot gently crouched down and picked up her shaking body and rubbed her back to soothe her. "Shhh, honey, it's okay." She continued to cry into his shoulder until he sat her back on the floor. He grabbed her hand and led her to his desk setting her atop it. He went to the mini fridge and got an ice pack out and held it to her face where a bruise was already forming.

"I'm sorry I let him do that, Lilly." he said frowning and hating himself that he let this innocent child get hit.

"It's fine." she said now calming down from crying. "Now Sara doesn't have to be alone." She gently smiled up at Elliot.

Elliot was confused, he didn't know what she was talking about. He took the ice pack away from her face so he could look at her eyes. "What do you mean? Does you dad hit Sara?" he asked.

Lilly looked around uncomfortably before jumping down from the desk and grabbing at her ribs in pain. "Can I go see Sara now?"

Elliot knew she was just trying to change the subject, but he also knew not to push her or he wouldn't get anything. "Yeah, we should get your ribs checked out, make sure they're okay. Do they hurt?"

Lilly nodded slightly before she grabbed Elliot's hand and started walking towards the elevator. Elliot smiled down at her before taking his phone out to call Olivia. He dials her number and it barely rings one time before he hears her voice.

"Jesus, Elliot, since when do you not answer your phone?" she yelled. She was beyond angry.

"Liv, I'm sorry, it was on silent and I didn't know. So uh..." he cleared his throat nervously not wanting to tell her what had happened when they got to the precinct.

"Elliot...what happened? Is Lilly okay?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Y-yeah, shes fine now, but uh, when we got here her parents were uncuffed and before we could break them apart...uh, her dad beat her up a bit..." he trailed off feeling guilty about how he screwed up.

Olivia gasped. "Dammit Elliot! But shes okay?" She really only cared about the child right now.

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, her ribs hurt a bit, but we're on our way to the hospital anyway for her to see Sara, so we can get them checked out when we get there. I'm really sorry Olivia."

Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair. "It's okay, Elliot. We all make mistakes. I'll wait for you guys in the lobby."

Elliot smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in about 30 minutes. Bye." He hung up the phone and got Lilly situated in the back seat before starting the drive to Mercy.

**MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

Olivia hung up the phone before calling Cragen and telling him everything Elliot had told her. Cragen sounded upset, but Olivia was able to convince him that it was an honest mistake. After she hung up with Cragen, she got another cup of coffee and went into Sara's room where she was asleep. After all, it was four in the morning. She sat down in one of the chairs beside her bed not wanting to wake her.

Sara could tell there was somebody in her presence, so she slowly made herself wake up, trying to push away the sleepy feeling that the drugs were giving her. She turned her head to the side to see Olivia sitting there with a small smile on her face.

Sara yawned. "Did you want to talk more? 'Cause I really don't have anything else to say, I don't know where Lilly got those bruises, she probably fell off her bed or something."

Olivia nodded. "I actually just came to tell you that Lilly is coming down to see you." Olivia decided to take this opportunity of her talking. "What about your bruises? Where did they come from?"

Sara scowled at her. "I told you, I climb trees, I spend every minute outside, bruises are pretty common."

"I didn't know trees could make a bruise in the shape of a hand print" Olivia said grabbing the girls left wrist.

Sara yanked her wrist away from the grip. "Don't touch me!"

Olivia held her hands up in front of her. "Sorry." Olivia sighed. One more time. "I know you're scared Sara, but I'm here to help, if you aren't safe you can tell me. I'll make you safe."

Sara seemed to consider this for a second. "No! Lilly is perfectly safe!" she said becoming angry.

Olivia kept her gentle tone. "Okay, so Lilly's safe...what about you? Are you safe?" she asked leaning forward.

Sara just rolled over facing away from Olivia and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep and forget about all of this.

Olivia sighed and stood up. She wasn't safe, she knew that. She walked out of the room and into the lobby to wait for Elliot and Lilly. She needed to talk to Lilly again to see if she would tell her where her bruises really came from. It wasn't usually hard to convince an eleven year old into telling the police something.

Olivia sat for about 10 minutes before she saw Elliot and Lilly walk in the door. She stood up to greet them and Lilly ran over to her jumping into her arms.

"Hey, honey." Olivia said lifting her up noticing the bruise on her face. "You feel okay?" She set her back on the ground.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, my stomach hurts a little though." she looked around the hospital becoming a little uneasy. "Can I see Sara now?"

Olivia looked to Elliot then back to Lilly. "Yeah, of course, one second." Olivia walked over to Elliot. "El, can you tell the front desk to send a doctor in to check Lilly out?"

"Yeah, sure thing." He said laying a hand on her shoulder.

Olivia frowned a bit. "Then you might want to wait out here for Cragen, pretty sure he wants to talk with you."

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, okay. Talk to you later." He kissed her on the cheek then ran a hand through his hair when he realized what he just did.

Olivia blushed a bit then ushered Lilly into Sara's room. As soon as the door was open Lilly ran in and jumped on Sara's bed giving her a giant hug. Sara hugged her back despite the pain she was in from Lilly laying on her stomach. Lilly finally let go and sat on the side of the bed. Sara noticed the bruise on her face that was definitely not there before and gently stroked it with her thumb. She looked from Lilly to Olivia and back again with a worried expression.

"L-lilly, what happened to your face?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she was more concerned or confused.

Lilly sighed. "Daddy did it. He blames me for calling the police..." she trailed off. She saw that Sara looked angry and tried to change the mood. "B-but now you're not alone! Now he hit me too and-"

Sara cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anything else, she was going to spill everything and they were going to get sent to some foster home somewhere, or an orphanage.

Olivia's eyes widened at this and she sat in the chair by the bed. "Sara, let go of her."

Sara reluctantly did as she was told and looked between Olivia and Lilly in fear. Olivia looked at Lilly gently and smiled. "Lilly, honey, what do you mean?"

Lilly looked at her sister who was mouthing "don't" to her. Olivia raised her eyebrows at Lilly waiting for an answer. Lilly gulped and looked around. He wanted her sister to be safe, and if she wasn't going to tell the police what was wrong then she was.

Lilly looked at Sara. "They're here to help, and I'm gunna let them." she said almost sounding mad at her sister. Lilly looked at Olivia.

"Our Dad hits Sara. He hurts her real bad. They say that she needs to be more perfect and act more like a girl, that's why he hits her." She finished looking like she was about to cry.

At that moment Elliot and the doctor came into the room to check on Lilly's ribs. The doctor quickly checked them to find that they were slightly bruised but nothing more than that. The doctor left and Olivia told Elliot what Lilly had just said. Olivia looked at Lilly seriously.

"Lilly, what about you? Does he hit you?" She asked gently. There usually isn't a case where only one child is getting abused.

Lilly sighed. "No...Just Sara. They don't care what I do because they think it's perfectly normal."

Olivia and Elliot frowned at this. Elliot went to sit by Lilly and took her hand. "What about the bruises all over your arms and legs?"

Lilly shifted uncomfortably. "I told you, they're from soccer." she said obviously lying.

Sara looked at her and scoffed. "You'll tell the truth for me, yet you're still lying about yourself. I don't understand you!" She looked at both of the detectives. "She doesn't play soccer, I told you that already."

Olivia looked at Lilly. "Lilly. Who gave you the bruises?"

Lilly looked down and whispered. "I did."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other slightly confused. Elliot looked back to Lilly. "What do you mean you did?"

Lilly looked up. "I did it myself. I made the bruises."

Olivia looked to Elliot again only this time she had fear in her eyes. An eleven year old self-harmer? That's new.


End file.
